Emblems
by Deandra
Summary: A gift is made for a child that is to be born. ONE-SHOT. Part 183 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 183 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**Yeah, yeah – you know the drill: no idea where this came from. This story ties directly to the earlier Chronicle "Unexpected Gift". You might want to read that first, but probably it is okay to read it after this. Er, this might elicit a few sniffles…**_

**Emblems**

**(Feb, 23 IV)**

"What is this?" Dariel asked, looking up from where she sat reading as her husband worked his way through the doorway, carrying a large object. Not until he was in the room and had turned around could she see that it was a cradle – a well-used cradle, by the look of it.

Grinning, he toted it over and set it down before her, then knelt beside it. Running a hand over the fine workmanship of carved horses that adorned it, he explained, "This was mine when I was born. Gamling made it especially for the firstborn of Eomer King. Since then, it has held all of my brothers and sisters, and now it will hold my son."

"Or daughter," Dariel replied without thinking, but then inquired, "but will not your mother want it for her child. She is due sooner than I am and such an heirloom should be kept in the family."

He looked up, his eyes bright. "It _is_ being kept in the family," he told her softly. "And Gamling has made another one, a new one for the last child of Eomer king. All of them wish us to have this one for our babe."

Her eyes brimmed also, and she reached to run her own hand over the smooth, well-loved wood. There were tiny tooth marks on the sides, and evidence of repairs that had been made over the years, but it was more precious than any new cradle could have been.

"That is very thoughtful of them," she murmured with emotion, prompting her husband to rise and draw her into his arms.

x

As it happened, Gamling finished his work on the new cradle only days before the queen gave birth, and then inclement weather kept him from delivering it. Fortunately, the skies cleared temporarily the day she began to labor in birthing, and he made a hasty dash home to retrieve it. Not wishing to disturb the king in his vigil, he quietly took it into the nursery and left it there until it was needed.

On the twenty-fifth day of February, after much travail, the queen bore a final son to her husband. When at last the new mother would allow herself to be parted from the babe, her husband went to retrieve the cradle he had noticed his friend delivering while he waited outside his chambers. As he picked it up to carry it to the other room, he saw the emblem carved into the head of it, and slowly set it down to examine more closely. All over the sides and around the edges were the expected horse figures, but boldly crowning the top piece – the part that drew the eye – was a sunburst behind a running horse. _Theodred's emblem_, he murmured aloud, running his fingers lightly over it. But how could Gamling have known?

Forcing aside his questions, he returned to his present duty, settling the cradle near to the bed and nestling his little son safely inside. With a final brush to the infant's sweet cheek, he hurried from his chambers to find his Doorward. It did not take much effort – Gamling was where he usually was, at work in the main hall.

Clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, Eomer gestured silently with his head for him to follow, then led the way to his study. He eased down into his chair as Gamling shut the door, sensing this was to be a private conversation. Then he heeded Eomer's wave of a hand indicating he should sit.

"We have named our son," the king said huskily. "He is to be called Theodred." When he looked up, Gamling's eyes had gone wide in surprise. "I saw the cradle. How did you know?"

Gamling's gaze dropped to his hands and then he shrugged. "I suppose, considering the date the child was expected, Theodred has been much on my mind. I did not consciously choose that emblem, but as I worked the wood, that is what came forth. You are pleased, then? I feared it might cause you pain."

"No," Eomer said firmly. Then more softly, "No." He reached for a jug behind him and two mugs, pouring them each some wine. Lifting his in salute, he said with a smile, "Hail Theodred, son of the Riddermark!"

THE END

6/2/09

_**For those of you who don't remember, Lothiriel had her last child in Feb 23 IV and her daughter-in-law Dariel (Elfwine's wife) gave birth to their first child (Arawine) in June of that same year.**_

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
